Home Sweet Hotel
by Sprousey358
Summary: What would happen if Zack, Cody, London and Moseby returned to the hotel with all their new friends? Is everything going to be as normal as it seems? Zack is now stuck between his old sweetheart and his ex-girlfriend. Moseby's job or his wife? A lot of decisions have to be made...
1. Chapter 1: First Sight

**3rd story that I've done... Please leave comments/reviews as I love hearing what you guys have to say. Give me a few ideas on what I can do.**

**And I'm sorry it's not very long**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Wow, nothing's changed at all" Zack looked surprised as he walked into the Tipton Hotel. Cody, London, Woody, Mr Moseby and Bailey followed him closely behind, pushing their way through the rotating doors. Marian dripping with sweat as he carried his 2 carry on bags along with London's 7 heavily packed suitcases.

Cody looked disgusted when he saw the lobby he had waved goodbye to a few years back

"Yeah, the same _unsanitary_ hotel" He dropped his bags to put on his special white gloves and wiped the banisters. "I mean look at this filth. It's just so unhealthy and don't get me started on the crumbs on the floor" Bailey giggled her annoying giggle whilst she grabbed Cody's hand.

"You think that's disgusting, did any one see the lack of service on that awful private jet?" London said, adjusting her 5th new outfit of the day. She thought about the fashion show she would have been at if Mr. Moseby hadn't forced her to come 'home'. Never again would she let her dad buy her a hotel.

Bailey chuckled. "London, that was a plane"

"What do you mean? Eww, I was on a poor people jet" Off London went on one of her 'freak outs'

While she was swiping the 'dirt' of her clothes, the group didn't know what to do, it was all just too much. Bailey and Woody had never been here before but the rest couldn't quite get over how the smallest of details hadn't been altered. Esteban came out of the managers office in a classic black suit with a hint of green, his hair parted with too much grease and his shoes and tie a matching pink. No bellboys outfit! Atleast something had changed. Moseby knew that if Esteban was no longer a bellboy then his old job was obviously taken.

"I thought you said he just took luggage to people's rooms" Bailey whispered as not to sound rude.

"He does or he _did_" Cody replied, looking pleased for his old friend.

"That's a bit of a smart uniform for such a little job" Woody interrupted confused as usual as he watched Zack. "What's your brother doing?"

Zack was looking around for something which he had been doing since he saw Esteban. The candy counter was there, with Tia and Millicent, the manager's desk was there, where Esteban was standing but there was no sign of...

"Cody? Do you still think?" He spoke in worry. A whole week home with no familiar faces wouldn't be the same for him. He needed Arwin to pop up and annoy Moseby and a lovely blonde girl to be stood by the candy looking miserable. Wishing to anywhere else.

"Do you think Maddie still works here?"

"Probably it's not like she had a better chance at anything else" Cody said sarcastically.

"Hey, she had other talents. Undiscoverable talents but they were still talents" Zack came to Maddie's defence, just like the old days.

"What about Arwin? He wasn't fired when we were here so I bet he lasted a few more years" Cody always thought Arwin would have been fired years ago when they lived here. But if he was safe then he must still be here. Estaben wouldn't have the heart to fire anyone, never mind Arwin.

"Little blonde peoples!" They had been spotted. Esteban yelled over with his hand gesturing them to come over. "Are you looking for your mum? Or looking to get your own room?"

London clicked her fingers and expected for him to pick up her bags. It took her a minute for her to realise no one was moving.

"Hmm hmm. My room?"

"Yes, Miss London. It's all ready for you"

"No my bags need to get there"

"Ah, yes. Wait here" he rang the bell and Ilsa came round the corner with a bell hop. Marian burst out with laughter as soon as he caught sight of his old enemy in Estebans old uniform. He was going to have more fun than he thought.

"Wait. Why aren't you doing it? And why are you in a suit?"

"Don't worry I got this. I've learned to deal with her" Bailey walked to the elevator leading London the way and slowly explaining to her in the simplest of ways.

"Esteban. Please tell me a certain candy girl is still here" Zack couldn't get Maddie it of his head. When he left he thought it would have been different if he came back but he felt the exact same. Although Maya was always in his mind. He could picture her in Chad with guys all over her. She sends the odd message since she feels guilty on how they reationship ended. Or maybe she still likes him but can't send more texts because of the bad signal. Zack chose to believe in the second option since he will always love the girl he had serious feelings for.

"Who? Maddie? Yes, but only part time" He grabbed a few papers and went to the back of the managers desk, he didn't look the right part like Moseby did. "Now, are you going to check in with your mum or on your own?"


	2. Chapter 2: Meet and Greet

**Sorry for the late updating ;) Each chapter might take a while because of school... **

* * *

Zack threw his bag on the floor and passed out on his bed, This was the only place that had changed- his bed was a bigger size and Cody's bed was replaced with a bed more suitable for Woody. His mum had transferred to bigger hotel room and she could now afford it since she had a promotion.

"Hey Honey, settled in?" Zack had missed his mum at the start of his trip away, obviously not as much as Cody, but he was glad he was staying with her for a few weeks. It's shame his dad had gone on a mini tour, he wanted to have a few games of indoor baseball like the good old days.

"Erm, as settled as I can be" He didn't want to worry his mum and he'd only been here for a few minutes. She would over-react with anything Zack would say to her anyway.

"Are you ok?" How could she always know there was something wrong? He just had to tell someone and it would be better if it was her.

"Yeah. It's just-"

"Hey Roomie! We should have done this back on the boat" Woody, he was exactly like Zack. Not the cleanest, not the brightest and not the most sensible of guys. He excitedly jumped in the room and dropped his bags in the doorway, nearly fainting from the walk down the corridor from the elevator.

"Woody! We should but Cody wouldn't have been able to sleep in my room all alone without a night light" They hadn't seen each other for a few days, right after the Yankees game. It had been torture for Woody since these were his only friend.

"True. He could barely sleep with just his blankey" They both laughed a little too loud. But Cody did mention his mum in his sleep or Bailey and sometime even cried. Getting back together with Bailey did stop him from missing his mum for few nights.

"No bullying your brother, Zack" His mum yelled from the kitchen. "Would you or Woody like to have try some of this new dish I'm working on" She must have heard them laughing. They just muffled their laughter into a quiet chuckle. Nothing could stop Zack and Cody's brotherly banter.

"Woody. Don't even look at food that my mum offers you without checking if she's made it" Zack remembered the last time he tasted one of her 'deliciously lovely' snacks. He'd chipped a tooth then he was sick and stuck in bed for a week.

"I really don't believe that her cooking can be as bad as you make out" Zack gave him a 'really?" look.

"You really want to try them and found out?" Zack would just have to let Woody risk it himself. Woody just put his hands up in an innocent way as if to say 'it's all good, dog'. Zack couldn't wait for Woody to smell some good food and ditch him or lie down and start snoring. He needed to check the candy counter. Ever since Maya and his maturity in the dating game, he thought he owed it to himself to talk things over with his first love. Maddie.

"Woody! Do you want to come with me to this amazing pizza place?"

"Are you seriously _asking_ me that question, Mrs Martin?"

"I'm taking that as a yes. But it's all the way into town, quite a walk. And call me Carey, please"

"Hey, Woodster, it's worth it. I bet you've never tasted pizza that good" This was not the full truth, it was good pizza but for Woody it's not worth a 15 minute walk. Zack just needed some time to breathe and prepare so he thought he'd send Woody away for a bit.

"Well, ok then. Let's go" He walked straight to the door, grabbed Carey on the way and dragged her down the hallway.

"I'll come with you. I need to see... Moseby anyway" Worst excuse Zack has ever said.

The elevator dinged as it hit the lobby floor. Woody losing his effort to drag Carey out, starting to breather heavily.

"See you guys soon"

They left and the doorman called a taxi. Zack looked at the revolving door, no sign. He checked Esteban's managers desk. What a wierd sentence without Marion's name in it. Finally, his eyes just skimmed the lobby and then her no longer blonde hair started to rise from behind the candy counter. Her stripy tie loosely around her neck, just like old times. As her eyes met his, she smiled.

There was only thing that escaped her lips when she saw him "Hey, sweet thang"

Cody had his room already cleaned once over and his clothes hung up or folded, freshly pressed, and put away neatly. He sighed with relief.

"That'll do her" He muttered to himself.

"Cody, wow. Didn't take you long. You're the cleaner and the cook and I'm the mechanic and wear the pants" Bailey was glad she took a break before jetting off to Yale. She wanted to see Cody in his home. If he acted any differently. He had seen her in action with her tools, now it was her turn.

"No crème brûlée for you" She giggled at him. Grabbed his hand.

"Sorry, maybe we can meet in the middle. I will act more ladylike and you? More manly"

They'd been through some rough times and made it through them all. Always kissing and making up. Cody got a text from his mother '**Give her a tour, show her the hotel. Make her feel at home x**'

"Let's go. Time for a little introduction to everything and everyone" He opened the door, allowing Bailey to step out of their room and soared down to the elevator. They stood waiting for the bell to signal for the lobby floor when the elevator stopped. Mia stepped in.

"Hey, aren't you that wierd little boy that crashed me and London's party, erm, Cody?" Cody's cheeks blushed. Of all the people they had to see first.

"Yeah. That was fun until _Moseby_ crashed it" Cody decided he should just try and carry on the conversation to impress Bailey.

"You kept repeating that rhyme about bagging things in a grocery store. Anyway, you're not little anymore, how old are you?" Of all the things she could have remembered! Cody's face was full red. Bailey kept her laughter in and tried to stay serious. For Cody.

"19" Mia nodded in respect. Hopefully the journey in the elevator would soon stop and so would this conversation.

"I'm Bailey. Cody's girlfriend. Nice to meet you and you are?"

"Mia. You ever need to have a fun time, just feel free to call. I'll be seeing ya. Gotta take over from Maddie at the counter"

"Maddie!? She's down there? Zack's down there!" Cody stepped out into the open space and saw Zack sat in one of the arm chairs casually reading a magazine. He was fine.

Zack hadn't been able to leave the lobby since he'd seen Maddie. He needed to speak to her but without looking desperate, like he hadn't changed at all. She must want to see how he's doing as she spoke to him as soon as she saw him.

Mia stepped behind Maddie and whispered something into her ear. Mia then pressed some buttons and Maddie was free to leave.

"Zack, hi" Maddie pulled her tie away from her neck. Grabbed Zack's magazine from his hands and playfully pulled on his hair. "Hair cut? You have grown since the last time I saw you"

"The last time you saw me was on the boat and a certain _little_ prince had a crush on you. You kissed me, I beat the stupid brat and then you left"

"Is that how you saw it? I thought it was very romantic, like the movies. Where the guy eventually gets the happy ending. So, how you been?"

"I graduated this time. I met a girl"

"A girl? Zackey-poo, did you fall in love?" She linked her arm into his. At least she was interested. They spoke for a while, mostly about Maya, Maddie often joked with Zack in a flirting manner. Zack thought it would have been awkward for them to talk but it was great, better than before he left. She spoke to him differently, like she's realised he's not kid anymore.

"Why is Maya not here, then?"

"We broke up. She got placement in Chad and she thought it would be better if we finished before she left because long distance relationships don't work"

"Wait. She broke up with _you? _ What happened to you?"

"I felt something for her. I wanted it to work. She didn't. I tried to break up with her, I was going to but I couldn't"

"You've become a man, Zack. I never thought I'd see the day"

"What are _you_ doing now?"

"Working here part time and living here on the 18th floor. Not much different. Well, it's been good catching up with you. I'll see you around"

They went in for a hug. It lingered for a few seconds.

"Zack?"

They separated and turned to the main doors. A girl with mascara stains down her face, showing her recent tears, and 3 full bags by her feet. Zack couldn't move, she was here.

"Maya?"


	3. Chapter 3:Maya?

Maya was here. Zack had no idea what to do, what to say. He instantly pushed Maddie away as soon as he saw Maya's eyes were looking at their arms still wrapped around each other. He had no idea why, he wasn't doing anything wrong but it was just a natural response for him.

"What are you doing here?" Zack said as she blinked and looked straight at him.

"Well, my trip has been postponed for a weeks due to bad weather" she slowed down by each word near the end as if finally sensing the awkward moment.

"So no Chad then" Zack was trying to make a conversation so there would be no silence to make this any harder. He'd just got used to the idea of not being able to see Maya anymore and now she was stood right in front of him. Again.

"For now" She had to point out that she wouldn't be staying.

MAYA POV

I don't fully know why I came here. But since the ship was sold and no longer existed I didn't have a place anywhere. My actual home was too far away and I can't face my mum right now. One of Mr. Tiptons bodyguards told me there was a great hotel in town... This one. Where Zack lived. Should I leave?

ZACK POV

So she's staying here? I suppose there's nowhere else. But really? What bad luck I have? Maybe I wouldn't see her often as I think. I could hide in my room or go meet my dad wherever he is. No, I can do this. It's only for a few weeks.

"I'm gonna go sign in" Maya walked off to the front desk and chatted away to Esteban. Maddie looked at Zack's face to see a love struck puppy. She wanted to help them, Zack needs some happiness and still felt guilty for not saying a proper goodbye.

"You know, if that's the maya from your stories, you shouldn't let her go" He didn't look from Maya's direction but listened to every word.

"Yeah, I thought with her leaving and me coming back home for a while, I would forget all the feelings towards her, that it would be easier. But just being able to see her has-" he stopped mid sentence. Not able to even say the words that would take him back to the past.

"Hey" Maddie twisted Zack around so that he was fully looking at her straight on. "Go and talk to her. Act casual and friendly"

"Really? That's your advice. Talk? Won't it be awkward?"

Maddie simply pushed him, walked away and yelled back good luck. He knew he should at least take her to her room. Something to show her that he was fine. She grabbed the room key and that's when Zack stepped down the ramp. He leant down and picked up her bags. "Which floor?" He said whilst quickly going to the elevator.

"Erm, 20th and I can carry my own luggage"

"I thought I'd help you out since I'm going back to my room anyway"

"Yeah well, you know I can take care of myself. Please give them to me" Maya stood still with her hand out ready for her bags to be placed in to them.

"It's a few bags Maya. Nothing really"

"Zack c'mon. We can just stand stupidly in opposite corners and not say a word to each other" She put her hands though her hair, tiredly. She wasn't in the mood for games.

"That would be best but I've decided we're too good of friends to do that" he put emphasis on friends with sarcasm. He hated the thought being in the friend zone with a girl like Maya but if it was the only way for him to have fun with her whilst she was staying then he'd do it. They waited for the elevator doors to slide open.

"I am not fooling around. I can carry my bags into an elevator and along a hallway"

"I'm sure you can but I just want to seem helpful" They stepped in. Maya slowly pressed the 20 button. She was trying to dodge the goodbye she knew they would have if he carried her bags.

She playfully slipped her hands around Zack's and looped her fingers into his.

Zack POV

What is she doing? Is she finally realising that she can't break up with me? I don't like it. I feel there's going to be a catch coming up soon. Why can't we freeze like this for a while.

Her other hand swished behind his back so near he could feel it but not close enough that there was actual contact. All of a sudden Zack felt her fingers digging into his side. He couldn't do anything but drop the bags and laugh. Tickling, he'd never liked it.

"OI, that isn't fair. You know my weaknesses and betrayed me" Zack moaned, Maya shrugged her shoulders. She loved how they had so many good memories of moments like this.

"Never been able to play fair. No fun" Whilst saying this she picked up her bags and walked out of the door. Zack looked at the back of Maya as she walked away and all he could say was "Wow, how did she time the door perfectly like that"

"Who are you talking to?" fiddling with the elevator button was a skinny guy with hardly any hair in a blue janitor's suit.

"Arwin!"

"Zack! ...Why are we yelling?!" Zack was so glad that his clumsy old friend hadn't changed.

"It's good to see you" Arwin pulled Zack in to a hug and patted his back in the most manliest way possible... For a man like him.

"So who was that then? Was that the future Mrs. Zack Martin?" Arwin said nudging Zack with his elbow in a teasing manner.

"It was, until we broke up. A lot happened after you left the ship dude"

"Well, you'll be back to your old self when I've finished making these elevators 150% faster. You and your brother won't want to stop riding up and down on these babies after I'm done with them. Wait, where is Cody?" He said trying to cheer up his mood and change the subject.

"Oh, probably taking Bailey around the hotel and giving the most boring tour ever"

"Haha, see here we have the banister that many people have tripped over even though it's as high as their waist, it's ridden with mould and bacteria" Arwin laughed at his own joke, he loved Cody but it was hilarious when he and Zack mocked him. Arwin decided to get lunch and take a break from his work.

"Bailey, sweetie, this is the kitchen where I tried to save a chef's life by teaching him the proper way to eat. Through a healthy diet" Zack took his turn to mock his brother going down in the elevator, getting lunch with Arwin.

They carried on catching each other up, Zack about of his new pranks on the boat and Arwin about all of his new inventions. Stepping out of the elevator and walking to Arwins office, Arwin decided to bring up a sensitive subject.

"Hey, have you seen your mother yet?"

"Really Arwin? Still haven't given up on that? Yes, I have and no she didn't mention you"

"Rats. I think she's warming up to me though. Yesterday I said hi and she replied with... hello Arwin"

"Isn't that what all people are supposed to say?"

"Nope, no most people say 'eww get away from me you freak' or the simple 'bye' but not your mother"

His office was a lot tidier. He had cleaned up the place and also had cabinets for files that Zack had no idea what he had them for. They sat down and shared Arwin's extremely large packed lunch that his mother has made for him.

"Do you think my golden plunger would impress your mother?" Arwin would never give up on Carey even though there have been many occasions where she has told him to.

"You mean the the thing she awarded you with herself... Not really but while i'm here I'll help you one last time" Zack patted Arwin on the shoulder and stood up. He'd remembered that he'd told Cody he'd meet up with him. "Check ya later"


End file.
